bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD Ultimate
Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate is an upcoming game in the Bloons Tower Defense Series. Its original name was BTD7, before it was changed to BTD Ultimate for marketing purposes. The game aims to improve on the core concepts of the series, bringing back many towers from previous establishments, adding new ones, and overhauling the upgrade and monkey knowledge systems for even better progression. It's also been confirmed that there will be post-launch support for custom tracks and waves, and even entire mods. Towers Towers in BTDU are seperated into 4 categories, similar to BTD6. Each category has its own theme, unlocks and monkey knowledge tree. On top of that, there are also three subcategories that exist across all main categories: Core, Special and Support. Core towers provide consistent or strong popping power. Most of them are straightforward to use, but they still have some unique tweaks that differentate them from each other. Special towers brind unique abilities and behaviors to the battlefield. They usually excel against certain types of bloons, but are less flexible overall. Support towers will rarely beat waves of bloons by themselves, but are nonetheless useful as they buff other towers, disrupt bloons or improve your economy. Primary Towers These are the first towers that a player unlocks. They contain all classic towers, plus some others that are essential to a successful defense. Military Towers The second category, full of war-hardened monkeys that thrive on the battlefield, but require more careful positioning and tactics to be effective. All the special towers in this category share the trait of being controlled directly. Magic Towers A smaller, but very unique category. Magic Monkeys are all very unique, while they are more expensive than other towers they excel at dealing with the worst kinds of bloons. Science Towers The obvious counterparts to Magic Monkeys, with just as many abilities and a distinct focus on popping waves of bloons at once. Upgrade System BTD Ultimate features an upgrade system that is very similar to that of BTD6. Each type of monkey has three full upgrade paths as before, but may also have one or two smaller secondary paths. Each monkey can be upgraded to have up to 5 upgrades from one path (often referred to as their specialization), and can then also get upgrades in other paths depending on how many upgrades were purchased in their main path. * 3 upgrades in the main path allow for 2 upgrades in two other paths. * 4 upgrades in the main path allow for 2 upgrades in one other path and 1 upgrade in another. * 5 upgrades in the main path only allow for 2 upgrades in one other path. In essence, a Monkey can never have more than 7 upgrades, and can not get more than one Level 3 upgrade. Heroes The upgrades of Heroes are overhauled in a more major way compared to BTD6, they now have a upgrade tree that is akin to skill trees in other games. Their level range has been shortened to 1-10 (with each level taking about twice the time to reach), but most levels let you choose between 2-3 free upgrades instead of always giving the same one. Each level also gives small automatic bonuses to range, attack speed, pierce or damage, depending on the hero in question. Synergies Synergies are a completely new gameplay mechanic in BTD Ultimate. Once the monkeys are placed within range of each other and have the required upgrades, all will blink up and a unique symbol will be shown. The effects of Synergies can range from simple stat buffs to extra attacks, activatable abilities and visual changes. Synergies are often references to other game series or popular shows and movies. All Synergies are hidden until they are triggered for the first time. After they have been discovered, they can be viewed from the main menu, in a tab below the monkey knowledge menu. Some Synergies require certain Monkey Knowledge to be unlocked, and will be discovered instantly when the required Monkey Knowledge is bought. The developers have stated that "these synergies are part of the balance of certain towers, ... and a way for us to make certain tower combinations more attractive." Most synergies are disabled on Impoppable difficulty, except for the ones unlocked by Monkey Knowledge. C.H.I.M.P.S. Mode disables those synergies as well. List of Synergies * 1+/0/0 Super Monkey & 1+/0/0 Dark Knight -> Justice: Both monkeys will occasionally fire a combined blast at the largest MOAB-class bloon within range. The blast deals high damage and stuns the MOAB for a few seconds. Difficulty Levels BTD Ultimate features four main difficulty levels, as well as certain modifiers that can be applied on top. Target Practice The easy mode of the game. * Reduces tower prices by 12.5%, and upgrade prices by 10%. * All bloons that split into several weaker bloons when popped will not split in this mode (Zebras have a 50% chance to contain either a black or a white bloon). * Speed buffs from higher bloon levels and the Rush property are reduced by 50%. * Towers can be sold at full price (does not allow for infinite money from Monkey Knowledge that increases sell price). * The player starts with 150 lives. * The mode is beaten after Round 40. Deflation The medium mode of the game. * Doesn't change any prices (the prices in this difficulty are what other difficulties use as a baseline). * All bloons that split into weaker bloons can only contain 2 bloons at max. * The player starts with 100 lives. * The mode is beaten after Round 60. Bloonstorm The hard mode of the game. * Increases tower prices by 12.5%, and upgrade prices by 10%. * Starting at Round 40, all bloons have a small chance to gain a random property. This does not apply to bloons that already start with one. * Speed buffs from higher bloon levels and the Rush property are increased by 25%. * Ceramics and MOAB-class bloons gain +10% health. * The player starts with 75 lives. * The mode is beaten after Round 80. Impoppable Originally a modifier of hard mode, Impoppable is now a difficulty on its own. To enable it for a track you have to complete the track on Bloonstorm difficulty. * Increases tower prices by 25%, and upgrade prices by 20%. * All bloons that split into weaker bloons always contain atleast 4 bloons. * Starting at Round 20, all bloons have a small chance to gain a random property. The chance ramps up heavily once past Round 60, with Rounds 90-100 consisting completely of bloons with atleast 1 property. * Speed buffs from higher bloon levels and the Rush property are increased by 50%. * Ceramics and MOAB-class bloons gain +20% health. * The player starts with 50 lives. * The mode is beaten after Round 100. Category:Games